Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Also, the mobile terminal may generate a control signal for controlling an external capturing (or photographing) device such as a drone camera and transmit the control signal to control the drone camera. Accordingly, a user interface for more effectively controlling the drone camera is required.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.